Lost Clans: A Forgotten World
This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. This takes place right after Omen of the Stars and replaces what happens. I changed a few things, the important ones are listed below. *Sandstorm died in the battle *Hollyleaf survived *Jayfeather died defending Briarlight *Briarlight is now the medicine cat apprentice, even though she can't go to the Moonpool *I killed off about 60% of the cats. *Tigerheart is DEAD! HAH! (So is Rowanclaw, actually) __TOC__ Allegiances Click here for the canon allegiances, as they are here so I can see who I decided to kill and are mostly unimportant for this book (I'm planning on three books) Note: Canon characters are not described ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar Deputy: Squirrelflight Medicine Cat: Leafpool Apprentice: Briarlight Warriors: Dustpelt Cloudtail Brackenfur Apprentice: Molepaw Lionblaze Hollyleaf Cinderheart Blossomfall Dovewing Ivypool Apprentices: Molepaw Briarlight Queens: Ferncloud Brightheart Sorreltail (Mother to Lilykit and Seedkit) ---- ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar Deputy: Tawnypelt Medicine Cat: Littlecloud Warriors: Smokefoot Applefur Snowbird Olivenose Owlclaw Scorchfur Dawnpelt Starlingwing Queens: Kinkfur (Mother to Swampkit) Ivytail (Mother to Frogkit and Splashkit) Pinenose (Mother to Petalkit) Elders: Tallpoppy Cedarheart ---- RiverClan Leader: Mistystar Deputy: Reedwhisker Medicine Cat: Mothwing Willowshine Warriors: Graymist Icewing Minnowtail Petalfur Grasspelt Rushtail Mossyfoot Queens: Duskfur (Mother to Brightkit and Acornkit) Mossyfoot Elders: Pouncetail ---- WindClan Leader: Onestar Deputy: Whitetail Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight Warriors: Crowfeather Nightcloud Weaselfur Leaftail Emberfoot Heathertail Sunstrike Boulderfur Elders: Webfoot ---- LostClan Leader: Brightstar - Cream and ginger she-cat Deputy: Flamefur - Ginger tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Sagestep - tortoiseshell she-cat Warriors: Stonefang - dark gray tom Ravenfeather - black tom with silver eyes Willowwhisker - light brown she-cat Patchfoot - black and white tom Echostream - silver blue-eyed she-cat Fernfur - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes ---- DarkClan Leader: Foxtail - red furred she-cat with a white chest and tail-tip Deputy: Creekfoot - light brown furred tom Medicine Cat: Pineneedle - Dark ginger she-cat Warriors: Losteye - white and black patchy tom with one eye Lionroar - golden furred tom Shadowstreak - black she-cat with gray eyes Rockshatter - dusty brown tom Reedheart - gray tom Acorntail - light brown tom Violetheart - light gray she-cat with green eyes ---- Prologue Spottedleaf floated through the nothingness. All around her was a blank black void with nothing visible but Spottedleaf’s tail drifting below her. Spottedleaf let herself float freely and closed her eyes, her thoughts filled with the green eyes she could never get out of her head. Spottedleaf was woken by a light. It was the first thing she had seen in what seemed like moons. The light was getting closer. When it got close enough, it split into five different beams of light. Spottedleaf squinted and made out starry cats. As they neared her, they slowed to a trot. Spottedleaf could see them clearly for the first time. With a jolt, she realized they were the founders of the Clans. The two on the edges were both gray toms, Riverstar and Skystar. Thunderstar was in the center, flanked by Windstar and Shadowstar. They padded to a stop in front of her and grassy land formed beneath their paws. “Greetings,” she mewed, drifting to land on the starry earth. As soon as she landed, she dipped her head to them, awed by their presence. “Greetings,” Thunderstar responded, his mew startling in the silence. His mew triggered curiosity in Spottedleaf, and, before she could talk herself out of it, she burst out a question. “Where am I?” she asked, hoping she wasn’t rude. “You are in the Void,” Thunderstar patiently answered. “It is the world between the Clan’s world and the Lost World.” The Lost World? “Cats who die their second time rest here for a day before going to the Lost World.” Had it really only been a day?! “We are here to give you a message before you travel to the Lost World,” Skystar said. “You see, the cats of the Clans, including StarClan, have forgotten about the Lost World, hence the name. We are the only cats who remember it.” Windstar explained. “The few cats who have died twice since the Clans forgot have been trapped there, not knowing what to do.” Thunderstar continued. “You need to lead them out of the Lost World.” Confusion flooded Spottedleaf. “How? I don’t know anything about the Lost World.” Riverstar spoke this time. “Follow the prophecy.” He started chanting with Shadowstar, lines of destiny that made no sense. “When river and wind meet as thunder, hidden in shadow, follow the stars and return to another chance.” They stopped, leaving the words floating through Spottedleaf’s brain. But that doesn’t help anything! I still don’t know what to do! she thought. “It is time for you to join the Lost World,” Thunderstar said with a flick of his tail. As he said that, pressure filled Spottedleaf’s ears. Blood roared in her ears and she squeezed her eyes shut, the Void disappearing as she blacked out. Chapter One Spottedleaf woke to the sound of a river. She opened her eyes and slammed them shut again, the light piercing her eyes. She cracked them open slightly as they adjusted, studying her surroundings. She was laying on grass beside a riverbank. On her left was forest, ThunderClan-like territory. Ahead of her continued the river, the far side a swampy marsh. She stiffly got up and turned, looking across the river. A moor stretched across the other side of the river, a mountain rising up behind it in the distance. She got to her paws, thinking of what the founders had told her. Where is LostClan? she wondered, scenting the air. Her stomach growled, reminding her she hadn't eaten since... she didn't know when. She padded towards the forest, searching for prey. Spottedleaf bit into her prey. She had caught a few mice, not bad for a medicine cat, and brought them to a fallen tree along with a few catmint leaves and a yarrow leaf she had found. Earlier, when she had been searching for prey, she had came across the tree. It was hollow, perfect shelter, and she had brought moss into it and made a nest. She glanced up at the rapidly setting sun and padded into the hollow tree, curling up in her nest. She closed her eyes, thoughts of prophecies dancing through her head. Voices woke Spottedleaf. Two cats were looking around her clearing. Then a black head poked around the entrance to her den. "Hey! Who are you?" he demanded, glaring at him. A light brown she-cat stepped around behind him and looked into the tree as well. "I'm Spottedleaf," Spottedleaf responded. Are they from LostClan? She cautiously got up, crouching in her nest. "Are you new here?" the she-cat asked, looking at Spottedleaf. "Yes," Spottedleaf said. "Are you from LostClan?" "That's what Cloudclaw called it," the she-cat said. "I'm Willowwhisker, by the way. This is Ravenfeather." She flicked her tail towards the tom. Ravenfeather nudged Willowwhisker and muttered something in her ear. This earned him a glare from Willowwhisker. "Do you want to join LostClan?" Willowwhisker asked. earning a shove and a glare from Ravenfeather. Then he muttered to her again. This time, Spottedleaf caught something about 'can't trust' and 'DarkClan'. "Really?!" Spottedleaf asked, surprised this was so easy. "No!" Ravenfeather said immediately. "Yes!" Willowwhisker said at the same time. The two cats glared at each other. "Yes, you can," Willowwhisker repeated, continuing to glare at Ravenfeather. She then turned to Spottedleaf, completely ignoring Ravenfeather's glare. She studied Spottedleaf's den, her eyes catching on the herbs. "You found catmint? Are you a medicine cat?" "Yes to both," Spottedleaf said, glancing at her pathetic herb store. "You have to come then! Sagestep will love to meet you!" She muttered something to Ravenfeather, and Ravenfeather begrudgingly settled the fur on his spine. "Bring the herbs!" Willowwhisker chirped, turning and padding towards the edge of the clearing. Spottedleaf picked up the few catmint leaves and the yarrow and walked out of her den, her foot brushing a small pile of leaves. Oh, right. "Willowwhisker?" Spottedleaf called. "Yes?" the she-cat looked back. "Should we bring these?" Spottedleaf flicked her tail across the leaves, revealing her tiny fresh-kill pile. Two mice sat under the leaves, and she hooked her claws in their fur and flicked them towards Willowwhisker. "Definitely!" Willowwhisker said. "They'll make a good impression!" And with that, she picked up the mice and padded onwards, the mice swinging from her jaws. Spottedleaf and Ravenfeather walked behind her. "What Clan are you from?" Ravenfeather asked, all earlier hostility gone. "ThunderClan," Spottedleaf said through the herbs. "Flamefur and Fernfur are from ThunderClan as well. You'll meet them soon, we're almost to camp." They padded around a tree and there it was. Chapter Two Spottedleaf could hear cats inside the camp talking. She followed Willowwhisker into the camp, suddenly nervous. As she padded behind Willowwhisker and Ravenfeather, the noise quieted as the cats noticed her. Willowwhisker dropped the mice into the fresh-kill pile, which Spottedleaf noticed had everything from mice to fish to rabbits. She even thought she saw a lizard poking out from under a thrush. She looked out at the cats watching her and realized they were just as varied as the prey. There were also a lot fewer than she had thought, only about eight. Within that eight, she saw another thin WindClan cat, similar to Ravenfeather. There were two more with super thick pelts, in addition to Willowwhisker, probably RiverClan. There was even a SkyClan cat! The SkyClan cat leapt down from the rock she was on and landed in front of Willowwhisker. "Who is this?" she mewed, looking at Spottedleaf. "This is Spottedleaf," Willowwhisker said. "She's a ThunderClan medicine cat." Spottedleaf nodded, setting the herbs down in front of her. A tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward, quickly scanning the herbs on the ground. "If you are a medicine cat, then what is that?" The tortoiseshell flicked her tail at the yarrow root. "Yarrow," Spottedleaf answered immediately. "And what is it used for?" "It extracts poison from wounds, makes cats vomit up toxins. It also softens and helps heal cracked pads," Spottedleaf said, giving all the uses she knew. "She's a medicine cat!" the tortoiseshell called to the SkyClan cat. Then, quieter, to Spottedleaf, "I'm Sagestep, by the way." Sagestep walked back over to her spot and sat down, turning back to the SkyClan cat. Spottedleaf was pretty sure she was the leader. "In that case, welcome, Spottedleaf," the SkyClan cat said. "I'm Brightstar, the leader of LostClan." She paused for a moment. "Willowwhisker will show you around as a warrior until you have earned our trust. Then you may be a medicine cat." Brightstar turned away and resumed talking to the RiverClan cat beside her. Willowwhisker walked back over to Spottedleaf. "I'll give you a tour of the Lost World tomorrow, it's too late today," Willowwhisker said. "Anyways, I never asked how you died." She sat in front of Spottedleaf and looked at her expectantly. "Umm... What?" Spottedleaf asked, confused. "You know, how you died your second death. I died saving a kit from drowning in the river and Ravenfeather died defending the nursery from dogs." Ravenfeather overheard and came over. "Is Spottedleaf going to explain her death?" He sounded eager. "Ok, I'll tell you. You know the Dark Forest, right?" she asked. Willowwhisker and Ravenfeather nodded. "They found a way to break into the real world." Willowwhisker gasped. "It was the Great Battle. All the Clans against the Dark Forest. StarClan had to join the fight, it was so bad. I was running and trying to help heal, when I saw Mapleshade, a Dark Forest cat sneaking up on a ThunderClan cat, Sandstorm." Spottedleaf left out the part about her and Firestar. "Without a thought, I leapt and took the blow." A silver she-cat's eyes widened. She had wandered over while Spottedleaf was telling her story, along with the fire-colored tom. "That explains your scar," she said, flicking her tail at the long scar stretching from one side of Spottedleaf's neck to the other side of her chest. "They appear from your final death. Mine's across my back." The silver she-cat lowered her head so Spottedleaf could see the scar. "I'm Echostream. Wanna hear my tale?" Echostream launched into the tale of her spirit death as Spottedleaf sat back and relaxed, letting herself getting caught up in the story. Spottedleaf yawned and followed the cats into the warrior's den. She had stayed up with Echostream, Willowwhisker, Ravenfeather, and the flame-colored tom, who she learned was Flamefur, listening to their stories until the sun was long gone. When she entered the den, she realized some cat had made a nest for her. "Which apprentice did this?" she asked Willowwhisker, who's nest was beside hers. "No apprentices here." Willowwhisker's sleepy mew came from a mound of fur. "No queens, kits, or elders either. It was probably Sagestep." "Strange," Spottedleaf mused. "Who? Sagestep?" "No, the lack of queens and kits." "That's just the way it is," Willowwhisker responded. "Go to sleep," the gray tom, Echostream had said he was Stonefang, grumbled. "Sorry, Stonefang," Willowwhisker said, tucking her nose under her tail. "Good night, Spottedleaf." "Good night, Willowwhisker," Spottedleaf responded, closing her eyes. "Good night, Echostream," Willowwhisker said. Spottedleaf cracked her eyes open and saw Willowwhisker's glittering with laughter. "Goodnight, Flamefur." Echostream had caught on. Stonefang groaned. "Goodnight, Ravenfeather," Flamefur said. Ravenfeather stifled a laugh. "Good ni-" Stonefang cut him off. "Mouse-brains, go to sleep!" The cats were silent and a slight rustling filled the den as the cats rearranged themselves in their nests, finally going to sleep. Chapter Three Spottedleaf woke to Willowwhisker’s soft snores. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and reached over to nudge Willowwhisker. “Willowwhisker… Willowwhisker! Wake up!” Spottedleaf poked Willowwhisker. Willowwhisker opened her eyes halfway. “Spottedleaf, what is it?” she grumbled. Apparently Willowwhisker was not an early bird. “You promised to show me the territory!” Spottedleaf remembered eagerly. “You did say that,” Echostream chimed in from her nest, where she was washing her chest. “Do I have to?” Willowwhisker grumbled, sitting up. “Yes! Come on!” Echostream hauled her friend to her paws. She grabbed Willowwhisker’s tail in her teeth and started tugging towards the exit. “Ow. Ow. OW!” Willowwhisker protested. “Come on, you dormouse! Get up!” Echostream let go of Willowwhisker’s tail and waited while Willowwhisker left the den. She twitched her whiskers with satisfaction, grinned at Spottedleaf, and padded out behind Willowwhisker. Spottedleaf followed them out, seeing an amused expression on Flamefur’s face. Out in the clearing, Willowwhisker and Echostream were heading towards the fresh-kill pile. Sagestep was stretching outside her den, and Stonefang, Ravenfeather, and a light brown tabby who Willowwhisker had said was Fernfur were padding back into the camp with prey. Spottedleaf padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a mouse before heading over to where Flamefur had joined Echostream and Willowwhisker. Flamefur had nothing, but Echostream and Willowwhisker both had fish. When she sat down beside them, Flamefur turned to her. “Tell them fish are disgusting!” he said. Willowwhisker frowned. “You don’t know if she’s even had a fish!” she argued. “You don’t know until you try it! That reminds me… You still refuse to try it!” Echostream nodded in agreement, cutting off a bite of her fish and tossing it at Flamefur. He wrinkled his nose as it hit him in the chest. “It’s slimy, smelly, and scaley. Why would I want to try it?” The ginger tom scowled at the spot on his fur that the fish had hit. “And now my fur will smell and taste like fish. Thanks.” He rolled his eyes. Echostream and Willowwhisker shared a look. “If you’re so concerned about your fur, it would be a shame if I were to… oops!” In one fluid motion, she flicked her tail across the fish, collecting scales and fish juice, and swiped it across Flamefur’s side. “Hey!” he yowled indignantly. “Stop that!” Willowwhisker sliced off another piece of fish. “Here, your other piece fell on the ground.” She tossed the fish, hitting Flamefur on the forehead. Then Willowwhisker and Echostream started chanting in unison. “Eat the fish! Eat the fish! Eat the fish!” Flamefur scowled. “Fiiiiiine.” He leaned down and picked up one of the two pieces on the ground, chomping it up and making a face. “As I told you, disgusting.” He bent his neck and started washing his chest, paying extra attention to the patch the fish had hit. “What’s your opinion on fish?” Willowwhisker asked Spottedleaf. “Never had it,” Spottedleaf said, warily keeping an eye on the fish in case Echostream threw it. “Try it then!” Echostream tossed half of her fish to Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf reluctantly leaned down and bit off a chunk of the meat. The oily, fishy flavor filled her mouth. She was prepared to gag, but it wasn’t as horrible as it sounded. She shrugged and leaned down to take another bite. “Ith Fhine,” she said through the fish. “See! HAH!” Willowwhisker gloated. Spottedleaf swallowed her fish. “So when are you showing me the territory?” Spottedleaf asked Willowwhisker. Ravenfeather walked up behind her. “Yeah, when are you going?” he asked. “Umm… How about now?” Willowwhisker said. “I’m done.” She swiped her tongue around her jaws. “Sure!” Echostream said. “I’d love to go, but I can’t. I’m Brightstar’s deputy, needed here,” Flamefur said, giving up on washing his pelt. “So that means it’s you, me, Ravenfeather, and Echostream!” Willowwhisker said to Spottedleaf. “Let’s go!” Willowwhisker scraped a pawful of earth out of the ground and swept the fish bones into it. She pushed the earth back in the hole and patted it down. “No cat will know.” Echostream tossed Spottedleaf’s forgotten mouse back into the fresh-kill pile and stood up. “I’ll tell Brightstar that you guys left,” Flamefur said, getting to his paws. He padded off towards where Brightstar stood outside her den. Spottedleaf followed Willowwhisker out of the camp, where she paused behind Ravenfeather. “So here’s how this works,” Willowwhisker said. “Ravenfeather leads this, me and Echostream be as annoying as we can be, and you hopefully learn something!” With a laugh, she raced ahead, Echostream on her heels. Chapter Four Spottedleaf laughed as she bounded after Willowwhisker. Echostream passed Ravenfeather, who was trotting a short ways ahead. As they neared LostClan’s border -Spottedleaf caught a stale scent, a odd mixture of all the Clans- Ravenfeather started a running commentary. “LostClan is as close to the other territory types as it can be, so the different Clan cats that arrive here can reach their territories easily, although the camp itself is in the ThunderClannish territory.” Ravenfeather nodded back towards the scent line. “As you can probably tell, that is the LostClan border. The scent is a combination of all the Clans, due to the different Clan cats in LostClan.” Spottedleaf heard the river in the distance, and right on cue, Ravenfeather swapped topics. “Up there is the river.” He flicked his tail, motioning towards the river. “It runs down from Cloudclaw Mountain, which you’ll see later. It forks a short ways that way,” Ravenfeather said, nodding to the right. RiverClan territory lies between the forks, and I'll let Willowwhisker and Echostream take over the tour now, as it's their territory," he said, dropping back to walk beside Spottedleaf. "So this is the river, as you can probably tell," Willowwhisker said, nodding ahead. "Some random tree fell across it, so we have a bridge. There's one across the other fork too." Echostream slipped into the water and swam across beside the log-bridge, followed by Willowwhisker. Ravenfeather leaped onto the trunk and padded across, glancing back to make sure Spottedleaf was fine. She sent a reassuring smile his way before weaving through the branches and making her way to the other bank. "Anyways," Willowwhisker continued. "This is the RiverClannish territory. It's all wet and marshy, great for catching frogs and fish. RiverClan nest float-" "They're made of reeds," Echostream inserted. "Yeah, so if there's a flood they just float on top of the water instead of sinking like moss." Willowwhisker said. The rest of RiverClan territory went by like that, with Willowwhisker explaining and Echostream randomly inserting comments into the explanations. Soon, they reached the other fork, and a large oak tree stretched across the river. Echostream leaped back into the river, splashing water onto Ravenfeather, who hissed and leapt back, standing well away from the riverbank until Willowwhisker had jumped in as well. After they had crossed, Ravenfeather padded across the log, followed by Spottedleaf. "Next up is the swamp," Ravenfeather said. "Oh, really? I don't think she could tell," Willowwhisker said, looking at the marshland in front of them. "Shut up," Ravenfeather grumbled. Echostream let out a laugh, and Spottedleaf laughed too, learning that their good-natured bantering wasn't actual fighting. "As I was saying," Ravenfeather began, shooting a dirty look at Willowwhisker. "The swamp, ShadowClan's territory, is up next. It would be better if Patchfoot could lead this part, he's the only ShadowClan cat, but he was on a patrol when we left. Not much to see here, the actual territory is further that way, where we aren't going." He flicked his tail towards the left, where pine trees rose dozens of fox-lengths away. "You'll have to swim now," Echostream teased, looking at the murky water. Her silver fur, already almost dry, turned back into dark gray when she trotted into the water. "No, I don't," Ravenfeather said. "I'm not carrying you," Willowwhisker mewed. "You don't have to," Ravenfeather responded, rummaging through the bushes. "What are you doing?" Spottedleaf asked, curious. "Mmph mhmh mhis," Ravenfeather said through a mouthful of... something. He pulled his head out of the bushes to reveal a reed nest-thing. He set it in the water, put one paw on it to check that it floated, and sat on it, paddling with a stick in his mouth. "Thold Thou," he said, smirking through the stick. Willowwhisker rolled her eyes and paddled beside Echostream. "Spottedleaf, are you fine with swimming?" Echostream called back. "Umm... I don't really know how to," Spottedleaf confessed. "It's easy! Just paddle forward like you're walking!" Echostream reassured her. With that, Spottedleaf waded into the water, shivering as it cut through her short fur like a claw. She could walk for a while, but eventually had to paddle slightly, unable to reach the ground. Ravenfeather made a face at the RiverClan she-cats as he passed them, still floating on his little moss-raft. Willowwhisker and Echostream promptly paddled faster, and reached the opposite bank before him, Spottedleaf still swimming beside the raft. Willowwhisker whispered something to Echostream, and the pair got demonic smiles. Ravenfeather slowed his raft as it reached the shore. "What are you doing?" he asked warily, watching Willowwhisker step closer. "This!" Willowwhisker responded, slamming her front paws onto the raft and tipping Ravenfeather into the water with a splash. Ravenfeather shot back to the surface, sputtering, with his black fur slicked to his head. He raced out of the water and shot after Willowwhisker and Echostream, who were running away onto the moor. Spottedleaf smiled and raced after the three, enjoying their antics. Ahead of her, Ravenfeather had overtaken Willowwhisker and Echostream, but he just flashed a grin at them and continued sprinting, the wind drying his fur. Spottedleaf caught up to the RiverClan cats and ran alongside them as they followed Ravenfeather. The tom slowed his pace at the top of a hill and waited for them to catch up. As Spottedleaf walked up and sat beside him, he started talking. "The view is better from here," he said, flicking his ears. "You can see the marshes, forest, river, and even Cloudclaw Mountain." "Cloudclaw Mountain?" Spottedleaf asked. "Yeah, it's that giant mountain near the SkyClan forest." The mountain reached high towards the clouds, with a waterfall crashing down the side that turned into mist below it, which seemed to be turning into clouds that obscured the peak of the mountain. "The waterfall turns into the river, and when the clouds above the mountain get big enough, it pours and turns into a big storm, with thunder and lightning crashing." "Where river and wind meet as thunder..." Spottedleaf murmured, thinking of the prophecy. "What was that?" Willowwhisker asked from behind her. "A prophecy," Spottedleaf said, hearing gasps from behind her. "Really?! We haven't heard anything from StarClan since we got here!" Echostream exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Say it again," Ravenfeather said thoughtfully. "When river and wind meet as thunder, cloaked in shadows, follow the stars and return to another chance," Spottedleaf said, reciting what the founders had told her. "Ooh, mysterious," Willowwhisker said, cocking her head as she tried to figure it out. "We should tell Brightstar!" Echostream said, bouncing slightly. "You think it's the mountain, right?" Ravenfeather asked, curiosity flickering in his eyes. Spottedleaf nodded, watching the swirling clouds. "We should tell Brightstar then." "That's what I said!" Echostream said indignantly. "We can't go tonight," Ravenfeather continued, ignoring Echostream. "It's too late for that, and we aren't going through DarkClan territory tonight," he said, glancing at the moon, then the darkening SkyClan-like forests. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Book Series